God Send Me an Angel
by Grace6
Summary: James Potter’s life was simple but perfect. He had talent on the quidditch field, enough money to buy almost anything he wanted, and was very popular with the girls. That is, until, true to his word, Salazar Slytherin avenged.
1. Default Chapter

                                                ~God Send me and Angel~

            Seventeen year old Lilly Evans sighed, as she looked out at the view before her. She tugged the heavy window open, and leaned languidly against the wall. She breathed in the evening summer air, and let her eyes take in the blissful scene. 

            A butterfly fluttered lazily across the luscious green grass. The soft white clouds drifted across the milky pink sky. The mountains were outlined sharply against the dimming sun sinking slowly behind them. It was setting off a striking glow, and the multi-colored flowers were setting off a scent to match this glorious evening.

            As she sat, dreamily lost in her thoughts, a feeling too familiar engulfed her. She closed her eyes, wishing it would pass, but it didn't. Her breathing grew unsteady, and a wave of cold washed over her. Trying to control her rapid breath, and at the same time fighting the sickness that had come over her. But she couldn't control it, and seconds later, Lilly Evans lay, limp, but still breathing softly, on her bedroom floor.

            ~Walking. Walking slowly towards…..something….she wasn't sure what, but she was dreading getting there. She reached a clammy, shaking hand out and turned the knob. The door swung open, and a sentiment of horror, and ice swept through her body. Two figures lay, motionless on the ground. They both had jet black hair, and the male's was very untidy. A feeling of shock, disbelief, and aching sorrow was now coursing through her veins as she ran out the open door.~

            With a gasp, Lilly sat up like a shot. She was sitting on the floor of her room, saturated in a cold sweat. Her head was pounding, and she didn't need the images running through her head to remember what had happened. Her body felt as if it was filled with lead. Slowly, she crawled into her bed, and fell into a deep slumber, leaving the ponderous thoughts until the morning.

            She awoke to sunlight streaming through her curtains, and a light breeze playing across her face, inflowing through the open window. Looking blearily around, she jumped to see a tawny owl sitting on her end table. Sitting up, she gently untied the letter from around its leg. It flew huffily away, and Lilly got the impression it had been sitting there for quite some time. The letter had the Hogwarts seal on it, and felt heavier that usual.

            It contained the list of school supplies she would need, and…….Lilly's brilliant green eyes widened with shock as she read it, over and over again. Then, when the realization sank in, she started jumping up and down on her queen sized bed, and ran downstairs, shouting for her parents. They were down in the kitchen, and their faces peered curiously up to her, bounding down the staircase.

            "MOM!!! DAD!!! I'M HEAD GIRL!!!!!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans' faces both split into wide grins, as they watched their daughter, her face lighted magnificently with joy.

            "That's great honey!!" Rose Evans pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, and Frank stood back and watched, still grinning.

            The next day, September 1st, James awoke to heavy snoring. Rubbing his eyes, he prodded the person in the bed below him awake.

            "Hmmfff," Sirius made an indistinguishable sound and rolled over to look up at James.

            "I'm better get going…..my parents don't know where I am, and I still have to pack….." Sirius nodded.

            "It's a pretty long walk……" Sirius looked doubtful. A sly grin that Sirius knew only too well appeared on James' face.

            "Yeah…..well….It's a short run……especially if I cut through the woods…."

            Minutes later, James came out through the front door. He glanced around quickly, and almost immediately a silvery white stag took his place, galloping through the woods. As he reached Foxtail Street, he quickly transformed again, and jogged back to his house, thinking out his apology carefully. Panting, he walked tranquilly up his driveway. He was met by a most unwelcome site. A giant green skull, with a snake protruding from the mouth was hovering over his house. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt as if he had walked into Nearly Headless Nick. He knew what he'd find, he wanted to turn and run, to get someone, but his feet thought otherwise. They were carrying him towards the door. He was walking, slowly, towards his worst fear.  His hand automatically moved towards the handle, and the door swung open. His breathing stopped for a moment, and then came in craggy gasps. Two figures lay on the floor. Jill and Randy Potter; his parents. Without thinking he turned and fled out of the open door.

            "There there son, it will be alright," Michel Black lay a comforting hand on James' shoulder. Joey Black gave him a hug, tears trickling out of her eyes. James wasn't crying….he couldn't. He was in shock, running over the last words spoken between him and his parents.

            "James Potter, you get back here this instant, we need to talk about this!!" Rage covered Jill's usual pretty face.  James had ignored her, and continued to walk towards the door.

            "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!!!!!" The usual hushed Randy bellowed. This at least halted James, but did nothing for his attitude.

            "NO!!! You try to manipulate me every single day of my lousy life, and now you're trying to control my future?!?!?! I don't want to listen to you, I don't have to!!! I will do with my life what I see fit!!!" James' comely face was contorted with fury.

            "James honey, quidditch is dangerous……it's alright at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore is there……but…..honestly…." Jill looked as if she were trying her hardest to calm down.

            "QUIDDITCH IS DANGEROUS?!?!?!" James roared, "AND BEING AN AUROR ISN'T?!?!?!" He wasn't going to take this anymore, it was ridiculous. "I HATE YOU!!!" He yelled savagely before slamming the door behind him.

            Then the tears came. How could he have???? He and his parents had always been on very good terms…..and he could never apologize to them now. He wouldn't be able to get through this alone. He knew Sirius wouldn't be able to help him.  

            *God, send me an angel* he thought desperately. The he broke down.

            That was the day he met Lilly Evans.

            "Bye honey!!!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans both had Lilly in a tight hug. Petunia was standing a little distance away, pretending she didn't know them.

            "Bye mum!!! Bye dad!!!" Lilly waved cheerily as she disappeared through the barrier. She was eager to start a fresh year at Hogwarts…..a new year as head girl. 

            A lot of people overlooked Lilly. They saw her as just another face in the crowd. Lilly's beauty was inner, not outer. She was…..okay looking. She was definitely unique. She had fiery red hair, and her pale skin was dappled with freckles. She had a pretty nice body, wasn't over weight, and was the average height for her age. But by far, the most dazzling feature of all was her eyes. They were large, and a brilliant green. Looking into them, a warm friendly feeling washed over you, you felt safe.

            "Lilly!!!!" Her head snapped around at the call of her name. She grinned as she saw her best, and only friend galloping her way. Arabella Figg.

            "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, old and new, to Hogwarts School of witchcraft, and wizardry. It is my great pleasure to announce our new head boy and girl," Dumbledore beamed at Lilly as he spoke. Lilly couldn't help but grin to herself.  "Our new head girl is, Lilly Evans!" There was a smattering of polite applause, and a loud cheer from Arabella. Lilly had a wide smile on her face as she stood up, her cheeks had a pinkish tinge. "And the new head boy is," It occurred to Lilly that she didn't know who the head boy was. Praying it wasn't a Slytherin, "James Potter!!" **figures** Lilly thought scornfully to herself **that pretty boy with a head full of air**. Well….he must get decent grades if he was head boy, but still. All he ever did was humiliate Slytherins in front of the whole school, and flirting with gorgeous blondes. 

            Looking around her, she realized that James was not there. The whole of the great hall was beginning to realize it, because the applause and whistling had died down, and people were looking confusedly around them.

            "You know Lilly, you could really—," Arabella started, but was interrupted by the great doors creaking dramatically open, and a disheveled looking boy walking in. He was disheveled, but none the less handsome. His raven black hair was very messy, and he had beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. He was sexy in a careless sort of way.

            People had started to clap and cheer again as their new head boy walked in. James' sallow expression didn't change. Lilly was staring at him. Not in the way all of the other girls were staring at him though. Something about him brought something up that had been laying in the back of her mind. That evening….the night before she had got her letter. She had another vision. She struggled to recall it, and it came back, in the most unpleasant way possible.

            For the second time in 3 days, her head began to spin, and her breathing became shallow. It wasn't as bad as it could have been though. At least she didn't pass out at the Gryffindor table. Instead, a variety of pictures came to her, all featuring James Potter, and the two people that had been dead in her vision. The very last one was of them lying on the floor; like she had seen them two nights ago, but this time, in the place she had been (standing in the doorway) was James. So these people were his parents. She looked back up at him. He was very different from what she remembered. Last year, his gorgeous eyes were always filled with laughter, and joy. His swoon worthy smile had vanished from his face, and his eyes were empty. They were completely vacant of any sign of life.

            He sat down near her, by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius, Remus and him began conversing quietly. Peter was listening, but was too busy stuffing his face with dessert to talk.

            Lilly's body ached after the huge dinner. Her legs and arms felt like lead, and her head was pounding. Figuring that James was going to lead the first years to the Gryffindor tower, she took a right at the statue of Arnold the Angry, into the Head Girl/ Boy bathroom. She had seen it before, in her 4th year, by accident. It was, if possible, even better then the prefect's bathroom. The room was larger, and so was the bath. The bottom and the sides were encrusted with glittering jewels, and there was an even larger variety of taps. 

            Reaching the door, which was a painting of a very strict old man, she gently stroked the owl on his proud shoulder. The owl gave a hoot, and the door slid open.

            "AHHH!!" Lilly's scream was mingled with someone else's. James Potter's. He looked at her, infuriated, breathing heavily. Thankfully, he was still clothed. 

            "Can't a guy have some privacy?!?!?!" He yelled at her, hoping to take her aback. He knew it wasn't right to take everything he was feeling out on her, but he couldn't help it.

            Lilly narrowed her usually cordial eyes. She definitely didn't like this boy. Deciding she wouldn't give in to his rude behavior, she retorted,

            "Can't a girl have a bath?!?!?!" For a moment, he looked at her, stunned. But then a hint of a smile broke his stern face. It vanished quickly. He wouldn't smile. It was disrespectful to his parents. He just stood there, and stared her down, until, very frustrated, Lilly threw her hands up in the air, and stalked out the door.

            After a week or so passed, Lilly began to doubt if she was every going to do anything as Head Girl. She sneaked a glance down the table at James, and was shocked, but pleased to see he was looking back at her. Lilly, blushing, quickly looked away, and James was soon called upon by Remus, who was quarreling with the Pretty, Popular Alexandra (Sirius' girl friend).

            "Will the Head Girl and Boy please come to my office when they have finished their breakfast???" Lilly looked up at Dumbledore, and nodded.

            Minutes later, she and James both finished their breakfasts at the same time, and they both walked out of the hall. Lilly felt like every single pair of eyes were on her (well…..they were probably on James) as they walked through the double doors. She kept her distance from James, not quite forgiving him for his rudeness. 

            James seemed to sense this, and while they were on the spiral stairs (which moved by itself) he inched closer to her, so their shoulders were touching. Lilly stared up at him, and saw him grinning. She moved away from him again, scowling, so that she was as close to the wall as possible. Yet again, James scooted closer to her, a teasing smile on his handsome face, and a light dancing in his sapphire blue eyes. But like the night in the Head Girl/Boy bathroom, the smile faded, and the light twinkling merrily in his eyes was extinguished.

            "What…..that was a sudden mood swing," Lilly commented, hoping to make him smile again. But James wouldn't look her in the eye, and he had moved a respectful distance away from her.

            "Now, as Head Boy and Girl, you two will be planning this year's events. Dances for the older students and so on and so fourth," Dumbledore looked at them through his half moon spectacles, and smiled, as if he knew something they didn't. "If you have any questions, please consult me. That will be all, Miss Evans. Mister Potter, may I have a quick word with you???" Lilly got up, smiled at Dumbledore, and gave James a curious look, before taking her departure from the room.

            "James……you haven't been up to your usual tricks lately, and I know it isn't just because you've become head boy." James didn't say anything. He just looked down at his hands. "James, it wasn't your fault, you know that. Would you rather have been in the house when he came, and died with them??"

            "Yes, I would have," James voice was choked, "It was my fault. My entire fault. He's been after me for practically my whole life. And those last words I said to them…."

            "James," Dumbledore's voice was soothing, "It is not only you they have been after. It's your father; you are both heirs of Godric Gryffindor. Like it or not, they would have died, one way or the other, and it wouldn't' be your fault. I want you to think about that. That is all, you may return to your lessons."


	2. Vengence

CHAPTER 2  
  
It was a rather unpleasant night; a mood of gloom seemed to hang in the air, capturing the most unsuspecting victims. Rowena hugged her shawl tighter around her as she walked slowly down the long corridor. A great grandfather clock in a classroom to her right chimed midnight. It was an unearthly sound. Her very bones seemed to vibrate with every great 'bong'. She quickened her pace, her destination drawing closer and closer.  
Finally she reached the deserted classroom. She sat apprehensively down on the dust-coated desk, and waited. After what seemed like hours, but was only 5 or 10 minutes, a figure stopped at the door. Rowena sighed with relief, as she chivalrously stood up, to greet the figure.   
"Godric…..I thought you wouldn't come," She looked into his handsome face, and for a moment their eyes locked. Godric looked into her shining face, and smiled warmly.  
"I got…..held up…" His voice faded away.   
  
"Not a student," Rowena said sternly, looking worriedly up at him.  
  
"No….it was nothing…" It was then she saw the scrape on his face.  
  
"Godric, what happened?!" She cupped a hand under his chin, and gently fingered the wound. He didn't answer.   
A sudden noise at the doorway made them both jump. Their heads snapped towards the door that had just creaked open. Another figure stood, slightly hunched, watching them. But this one was most unwelcome.  
  
"Well, well, well," The icy, unmistakable voice of Salazar whispered. "I hear someone out of bed…..but instead of love struck students I find…..this," every part of his voice held utter disgust. Rowena and Godric both flinched as if he was yelling, and cursing at them.  
  
"Salazar….come now, we can explain," Rowena reached out to lay a hand on his arm. To anyone else, it would have been a friendly gesture, but Salazar jumped back as if she were about to curse him. Godric half expected him to curse them both, but instead, when Salazar spoke, it was in a calm tone.  
  
"Day after day, I have to put up with you; with these worthless students. With all the mudbloods!!! I have told you time after time that rubbish like that shouldn't set foot in such a high quality place as Hogwarts, but you have always found some way to abide me, to thwart my plans and ideas. I created this place too, and I can just as easily tear it down, along with everyone in it!!!" His voice was now growing louder, and stronger, and there was a maniacal gleam in his creepy red eyes. "You'll be sorry!!!!"  
  
Those last words hung in the air as ponderous as the gloom. But Salazar Slytherin was always true to his word, and in time, they would be sorry.  
  
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
"I think it should be a Halloween dance," Lilly stated, scribbling out a note she had just made on her parchment.   
"No….stick with Christmas," James argued. Lilly glared at him. He had been uptight all night.  
"Can you do anything but bicker???" She asked haughtily. James put on a mock look of thought,  
"Yeah, I can, actually," he finished this declaration with a very rude sign. Lilly quickly shut her open mouth, and narrowed her big, green eyes to slits.  
"James Potter!!!" Taking a deep breath, and swallowing her fury, she continued in a much calmer tone, "Didn't your parents teach you manners???" She immediately sucked her breath back in, knowing she had said the wrong thing.   
James stopped dead. For one for one moment his eyes were filled with pain, the next, brimming with tears. Eyes never leaving hers, he threw his quill and parchment down on the table and stormed out of the cozy common room, up to his Head Boy room. Lilly stared after, and slowly, dazedly, began to gather up their stuff, the same thought running through her head, Wow…..maybe the popular James Potter is human after all…. 


End file.
